


Значит, и день будет солнечным

by artbloker



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Art, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artbloker/pseuds/artbloker
Summary: Белая ночь и капралокомандоры. Таймлайн - будни Разведкорпуса под командованием Эрвина Смита до 57 вылазки за стены.
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 5





	Значит, и день будет солнечным

Миновал закат, и наступила холодная осенняя ночь. Под бесконечно огромным безоблачным небом по опустевшим дорогам галопом нёсся небольшой отряд Разведкорпуса. Минуя засыпающие деревушки и сдирая с истоптанных дорожных камней пыль ушедшего лета, отряд пробирался на север стены Роза, к нынешнему штабу Разведкорпуса.

Хлопнули двери, и на первом этаже, а затем по коридорам, раздались бодрые шаги разведчиков. Нетерпеливый стук в дверь кабинета командующего, но в ответ тишина.

— Ну и почему так долго? Уснул что ли? — Ханджи первая потеряла терпение, распахнула дверь и нырнула в прохладный мрак комнаты.

Кабинет был вытянутой прямоугольной формы с арочным окном напротив двери. По стенам в ряд плотно стояли шкафы с книгами и различного рода бумагами, тубы с картами были аккуратно разложены на верхних полках, а часть стояла в углу — не успели отнести в архив. Между плотных шкафов был зажат не менее увесистый и солидный дубовый стол командора. На столе сгрудились кипы документов, и жарко горели свечи.

Четверо зашли в кабинет и в нерешительности утопли ногами в мягком ворсе ковра, простилающегося от самой двери до единственного стола в помещении. Эрвин спал. Зажав перо между пальцев и устроившись на руках, уткнув своё лицо в ещё неподписанные документы.

— Опаньки, ну и что же нам теперь делать? — с ноткой иронии в голосе спросила Ханджи, ничуть не сбавляя тона и не обращая внимания на отчаянные знаки Моблита, прикладывавшего указательный палец к губам.

От группы отделилась невысокая фигура капитана и подошла к столу.

— Ну уж точно не будить. Пусть отдохнёт, — произнёс Леви, прицельно оглядывая командира.

Крепкое тело Эрвина мерно вздымалось и опадало от глубокого дыхания, а голова командора безмятежно покачивалась вверх-вниз так, что золотые нити растрепавшейся чёлки находились на опасном расстоянии от пламени свечи.

— Казенное имущество надо беречь, — Леви наклонился над столом командора, смешно вытянул губы трубочкой, будто бы хотел чмокнуть Эрвина в ухо, и задул свечи на столе, в свете которых работал командор, а потом тихо добавил, чтобы никто не услышал. 

— Погорел бы без нас, дубина.

Леви был раздражён и сам не мог понять отчего, поэтому злился только сильнее. Дым от задутых свечей струился в лунном свете еле заметными змейками, и по кабинету медленно пополз едкий запах.

— Капитан прав, — скромный голос Петры нарушил тишину. — Сейчас отдых нужен всем.

Все бумаги, с которыми так спешно примчались разведчики, были бесцеремонно оставлены на столе, и отряд покинул кабинет, направляясь в казармы. Ночь была тихая и светлая. Полная луна выглядывала из-за облаков и заливала своим призрачным светом штаб Разведкорпуса, прилегающее к нему солдатское общежитие, конюшню, лоскут тренировочных полей и макушки недалёкого леса. Вдруг из ниоткуда налетел резкий порыв ветра. Ветки ели, росшей за окном кабинета, угрожающе закачались. Ставни задребезжали, на конюшне жалобно заржала лошадь, и командор проснулся.

Противно скрипнул стул, и Эрвин оторвал свою голову от стола, спросонья отупело разглядывая безвозвратно измятые документы, на которых он безответственно позволил себе заснуть.

— Ч… что бл… — командор осёкся, почувствовав, что в комнате он не один. В такую ночь даже при потушенных свечах во мраке комнаты можно было разглядеть ссутулившегося человека, прислонившегося к стене рядом с дверью.

— Леви? Что ты здесь делаешь? — Эрвин выпрямился над столом так, что небольшой тёмно-зелёный плащ соскользнул с его плеч, мягко упав на пол, и Эрвин сразу всё понял.

— Спасибо, Леви. — командор умел улыбаться одними глазами.

— Мы час назад вернулись, по дороге встретили Ханджи и Моблита. Они нашли в архивах какие-то старые исследования, касающиеся титанов, так что завтра скорее всего развернут бурную деятельность. А ещё столичные явно торопятся с чем-то и на этот раз одобрили следующую экспедицию за стены раньше предполагаемого срока… Чёрт знает, что у них там происходит, но мы привезли с собой подтверждение о продлении финансирования и ещё какие-то бумаги, в которых из нас только ты разбираешься. — Леви проигнорировал благодарность и сделал вид, что ему безразличны слова Эрвина, ради которых он не ушёл спать со всеми и просидел в тишине кабинета лишние полчаса.

— А теперь иди, пожалуйста, спать по-человечески. — Леви повысил голос, не давая Эрвину погрузиться в мысли о причинах расторопности столичных чиновников.

Командор кивнул, и Леви развернулся на носках в сторону двери, уже надавил на ручку, но, помедлив, добавил:  
— Ах да, у тебя на левой щеке след от чернил остался, — и вышел из кабинета, мягко прикрыв за собой дверь.

Его взгляду предстал коридор, бесконечно удаляющийся от него чередой дверей и тяжёлых занавесок по обеим сторонам. Через стекло больших окон внутрь заглядывала луна, отбрасывая на полу прямоугольники света.

— Надо же, как ярко светит, — в уставшем сознании капитана бессвязно ворочались обрывки неоконченных мыслей, — значит, и день завтра будет солнечным.

**Author's Note:**

> Я вообще художница, но благодаря бессонному полнолунию приспичило попробовать себя в словесном искусстве.  
> У этого фика есть иллюстрация моего авторства - https://vk.com/wall-158156542_2909  
> // спойлеры 3 сезона аот  
> Я прошила повествование отсылками на эпизод «Белая ночь», начиная от описания и заканчивая спасиболеви и «пусть отдохнет», надеюсь вы оценили хд


End file.
